Cracking Jötunvillur
by SillyKwado
Summary: When Norway finds an interesting video on the internet, he goes to show his brothers. However, this is not the first time they've seen this "ancient secret Viking code", and they certainly never imagined that someone would crack it a thousand years later. K for language!


"…So what amazing 900-year-old Viking secrets have we discovered? Um… basically nothing. It appears the Viking code was kind of just used for fun, like take this inscription on this 12 century piece of bone: it says 'kiss me'…"

"God damn it," Norway muttered watching the rest of the short video on his laptop.

He finished watching the last minute of the video before quickly closing his laptop and grabbing his things. He needed to pay a small visit to his brothers…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Denmark and Sweden were casually talking about nothing. Scratch that. _Denmark _was casually talking about nothing. Sweden, on the other hand, was trying to block the Dane's voice out of his head.

Sweden silently groaned. Why was he putting up with this again? Oh yeah. Apparently, Norway had something important to tell the two of them. Except, that the man _still_ hasn't arrived yet, and Sweden really wanted to hit Denmark right now.

"…So, get this, Prussia said that it really did happen. But I don't believe him, because it couldn't have. There was no way- oh hey Norge!"

Sweden didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed with the Norwegian's arrival. On one hand, Denmark was distracted and wouldn't be blabbing nonsense to him anymore; on the other, Sweden had no real excuse to hit him now.

"You two have to see this," Norway said, getting straight to the point, as he took out his laptop.

"Okej…" Denmark chuckled lightly. "But was this really important enough to make me visit Sweden? I mean, really. Why couldn't we have gone to my house?"

Sweden gave Denmark a short glare (which was ignored) and Norway just said, "Yes it is, and because I said so," while paying more attention to typing something on his laptop.

"Do you recognize this?" Norway asked turning the screen to face the other two Nordic countries.

"Oh hey! Ja, I do! That's our secret code! Nobody can read that thing!" Denmark answered excitedly at the picture of a stone with random runes on it. "I think I even remember how to still use it…"

Sweden nodded, "Jus' replace tha las' rune with tha las' sound 'f its name, ja?"

"Right," Norway agreed.

"Ja! I wrote that, didn't I?" Denmark chuckled. Then he leaned in towards the screen. "What's it say? Um… 'These runes were craved by the most rune-literate man west of the sea'…Oh yeah, that was me." He chuckled. "We were exploring at that time weren't we?"

Norway half-shrugged, half-nodded. "According to this, it was found in an ancient burial chamber on the Orkney Islands."

"Oh ja… that was fun… wait, so the humans found it?"

"They didn't just find it," Norway started cryptically. "They cracked it too."

Sweden and Denmark looked at Norway in surprise.

"Really? How?" asked Denmark.

"Oh grea'," Sweden groaned rubbing his face as he remembered the stupid things they "graffitied" when they were kids.

"One of my people. A man named K. Jonas Nordby," Norway said. Then he read, "He has managed to crack a code called jötunvillur, which has baffled linguists and historians for years."

"Wait…" started Denmark. "You've had people trying to 'crack' our secret code for years, when we only ever wrote stupid shit?"

Norway rolled his eyes. "Basically, ja."

"Wow," Denmark said laughing. "This is freaking funny!"

"There's a video too… wanna see it?" Norway asked bringing up the short video.

"Hell yeah!" Denmark exclaimed, while Sweden groaned again.

Norway played the two minute video showing what the humans have discovered by "breaking" their old code. When it got to the bone found in Sweden that said "kiss me," Denmark nearly fell off of his chair laughing so hard and Sweden blushed heavily. Norway hadn't seen Sweden that embarrassed in a long time. He had to pause the video since no one was paying attention to it anymore.

"Dude!" Denmark gasped in between his fits of laughter. "They found your fucking love confession to Finland!" Norway's lips twitched upwards in amusement and Sweden blushed even harder.

"Shut up!" Sweden said hitting Denmark upside the head and causing him to fall off the chair this time.

"This is too good! Oh gods!"

"Ah think ya shoul' pay Herr Nordby a visit, since he's one 'f yer people," said Sweden to Norway.

Norway shook his head. "No, I don't want to make it seem like all of his effort was wasted. We can live with our secrets being shown to the world. After all, it's not like we put our names on there or anything, right?"

Denmark, still on the floor, suddenly stopped laughing and paled as the realization of what Norway said settled in.

"Shit."

* * *

A/N

I've been wanting to write this for a long time :P

So, it's not very accurate but I really liked the idea of Denmark, Sweden, and Norway having a secret code when they were kids that only they could read. Then they forget about it only for the humans to try and crack it a thousand years later xD

Personally, I think this code is really cool! But that's the wannabe linguist within me I guess xD

Here's the video mentioned in the story or you can find an easier link to it on my profile: http s./ /screen .yahoo . com .900-old-viking-code-says-223034322 .html (there are 7 spaces)

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
